


Quiet Eyes

by Virgil_Sanders13



Series: Loceit Story: Written by Logan Sanders [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Good Friend, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Asexual Logic | Logan Sanders, Autistic Logic | Logan Sanders, Background Dr. Emile Picani, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Gen, Human Sleep | Remy Sanders, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Terrible Parents, Logic | Logan Sanders Loves Space, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Morality | Patton Sanders is Logic | Logan Sanders' Parent, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Sleep | Remy Sanders, Roman Sanders is Remus Sanders older brother, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29848812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Virgil_Sanders13/pseuds/Virgil_Sanders13
Summary: Logan has been living in his parents' old house on the streets for years. He stole to eat. He stole to survive. One day he gets caught and now is sent to live with Patton now. This is his story now trying to find his way in the world without losing himself. The more he tries the more he finds out about himself and the world around him. His eyes are quiet anymore.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Loceit Story: Written by Logan Sanders [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194464
Kudos: 1





	Quiet Eyes

“Every writer is a thief. Some of us are more clever than others at disguising, our robberies.” -Joseph Epstein

I ran down the steps with a smile on my face. I got away with it. I could the officers shouting behind me as I ran down the street. Good luck trying to catch me today. You can’t do it. I ran down the street till I came across the old house. Home. 

Yes I know it looks like someone trashed it and it had burned marks, but it was my home. I use to live here with my parents. I am. No way in hell. I am doing that. I can’t do that. 

I was running from a food store with a bag of food that I had taken from it. I needed to eat. I need to eat to live. I grabbed the bread and opened up the package. I took a piece of bread and began eating the piece of it. I will have one piece of bread, a few bites of apples, and a few sips from a water bottle.

I woke up to a loud bang from downstairs. At first, I thought it was a gunshot from outside, but as my senses came together and woke up I realized it was the door. I could hear voices from downstairs. The person must have kicked the door down. I stood up and grabbed my food bag and backpack. I stuffed my jacket, a few shirts, pants, and food. I grabbed the extra blanket and headed over to the door. I looked out the door of my room. I didn’t see anyone. I walked out of the room and looked down the black hallway. I had to be smart about this. I peeked down the stairs to see a few shadows of people. They were talking. I sat down by the rail to hear them better.

“Are we sure the kids leave here still?” A voice asked the group. “Yeah. We saw the kid run in here. Plus this was his parents’ old house. Of course, he still going to stay here.” Another voice responded. The front door was the only way out of this house. I would have to be careful if I was going to get out of this house before I get caught. I will stay outside and wait for them to leave. 

I took some deep breaths. I can do this. I can get out of this house without being caught. I walked down the steps going slowly. I took a deep breath. I can do this. I grabbed the bags with one hand and with the other grabbed the railing. I took a few steps and walked down a few steps. I stayed on a step that was hidden by the wall. I took a quick glance to make sure I couldn’t see the officers. I didn’t see them. Good. I raced down the steps as fast as I could. I am actually doing this. I can get away with this. 

I walked over to the main entrance. I was right they did kick the door down. Great. I started walking to the door when I felt my arm grabbed that stopped. I tried to pull against the person. I twisted and pulled. It was no use. “Let me go! Let me go! Let me go!” I shouted at the person. “Logan. Calm down. You are okay. We are taking you out of this place.” A person told me. I saw the people were officers. They grabbed my bags that I had. I protested and tried to grab them. The people kept them out of my reach. I struggled more in the guy’s hold. “No! NO! NO!” I shouted as I kicked my feet at the dude and I pushed with my arms. I am not leaving. This is home. I kicked more against the person as he dragged me through the door and to the outside. I gripped onto the wall with my hands. I don’t want to go. The other people came out and the second chief of police grabbed my hands and unhooked them from the wall. I screamed. NO! They can’t do this. They can’t. 

They took me to the cop car and put me in the backseat. They closed the door and got in the front. I saw them turn on the car and began driving. I saw other cars pull away before mine did. I did not want this. I wanted to go home. They can’t take me away from the one place I felt safe in. They can’t. I need that place. 

The car stopped at the police station after 20 minutes of driving or so. The car came to a stop and an officer got out of the car. He walked over to my door and opened the door for me. I thanked him as I got out of the car. I followed the officers up to the station and walked in. I saw Miss. Ann my social worker. I take a deep breath. She smiled and waved at me and then motioned for me to sit down. I walked over to the seat and I sat down. “Logan, we are sending you to a foster house.” She told me. “He will be here in a few minutes.” Miss. Ann told me. I nodded my head. I guess I am not getting out of this. 

The guy arrived a few minutes later and walked into the house. He was smiling brightly. He looked cheerful. Happy. He had blond hair, brown eyes that were cover by glasses. The person was not that tall and he had a light blue shirt on. He wore tan brown pants and tennis shoes. He also had a light grey cardigan wrapped around his shoulders. He smiled at me with a soft gentle grin. “Hi, there! I am Patton! It is nice to meet you!” He told me cheerfully. I sighed deeply. This guy was peppy. To peppy for me. The officers talked to him for a while before Miss. Ann had him sign some paperwork. 

I leaned my head against the window in the front seat. I had my regular bag on my lap as I looked out the window. I hate this. Why does this have to happen to me? I didn’t want this. I just want to be left alone. That is all I wanted. I wanted to be alone. I didn’t want a new family. I listened to the radio Patton had turned on as we drove down the road. 

I woke up very briefly when I felt someone picked me up. I was too drowsy to try and figure out who. Closed my eyes and leaned into the person as I fell back asleep on the person. 

I woke up later that day in a soft warm bed. I blinked my eyes and looked around. “How did I get here?’ I thought as I pushed myself into a sitting position and looked around the room. It was plain with white walls. 

I got out of the bed and put my bare feet on the floor. No shoes. They must have gotten taken off at some point when I was unconscious. I felt for my glasses and put them on my face. I heard Patton’s voice talking to someone. I stood up and walked down the hallway to the steps. I walk down the hall to the steps. I grabbed the handle and walk down the steps to the main floor. I looked around and saw Patton cooking in the kitchen while on the phone. I saw him hung up the phone. “Patton?” I asked him. He turned around to see me. “Good morning, kiddo!” He said cheerfully to me. I waved to him. “Breakfast is almost done. You can go sit down.” He said to me. I nodded to him and sat down at the table. “May I have a cup of coffee?” I asked. He nodded his head and got a mug and poured me a cup of coffee. 

He gave me the plate of food that had eggs and bacon on it. I started eating the plate of eggs. “I was thinking we can go to a few stores and pick up stuff for room. Does that sound good to you?” He asked me. I looked up from my plate and nodded my head.

We parked the car near Target. I got out of the car and looked around. We walked into the store and we started looking around the home area. I took a look down the lamp area. “Oh, that’s a good idea! You need a floor lamp and a desk lamp. We need to get a desk while we are here.” Patton told me. I looked around the lamp aisle and I saw a lamp that I like. It was very black and modern looking. It was called a “modern desk lamp. I picked up the box. “You like this one for your desk?” Patton asked me. I nodded my head and he put it in the cart. We looked through the aisle Patton pointed out a floor lamp and nodded my head. 

We headed back to the house that we had bought for my room. “LOgan, I want to give you a heads up. You will be going to school tomorrow.” Patton told me as we loaded up the car. I nodded my head to him and helped with putting the bags into the trunk. “Thank you,” I told him. “No problem, Logan,” Patton told me. We got into the car and started heading back to the house. 

I took my bags after we got back to the house and I carried them up to my room. I was going to set it up as soon as I got there. I can do this. I got this. I set the bags down on my bed and looked around the room. Why is Patton doing this for me? I sighed and grabbed the stuff. I began to set up my room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading the story!!!!!!!! Try to guess what is going to happen in the next chapter or suggesting something that should happen.


End file.
